Sinful Pleasure
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Arranged marriage can be hard to understand, and Mai can't understand it at all. Warning: shoujo-ai/yuri, you no like it, leave.
1. Chapter 1

_Sinful Pleasure_

_**I own nothing whatsoever... Warning: shoujo-ai/yuri, you no like what you read, leave. Thank you...**_

_Prt. I_

Suddenly, her graduation means an end to her life as a teenager and the beginning to a life as a wife to a mere child. She would likely to blame it on her luck, but it wasn't it as this was an arrangement between her father and his business partner sometimes before even she was born into this world. Now she will be settling down into a domestic life, but she isn't ready for it and what's more is her soon to be husband is just a child in junior high. What's worst is that that child isn't even a boy but a girl, who merrily oblivious to pretty much everything but foods.

She let out another sorrowful sigh and resigned her fate, sitting in a large bedroom waiting for her young groom to retire here. "If you don't like this marriage, you should've said so when we met a week ago." A familiar voice rung in her ears, no it was a trick her mind was playing on her as this voice will never sounded this mature. "Goodnight Mai," the young mature voice faded and the room turned dark as the lock on the door clicked gently. The young bride let out a sigh of relief that she had unconsciously been holding for some times now.

Things remain the way it is between them, though during daytime the two acted as they're expected to be for a young married couple. But at night, one slept on bed while the other on the couch or floor. Soon, fall rolled by and school started for the child, she grown a few inches taller and looking a bit more charming than before. So, it is Mai's duty to took her young husband or wife (not sure which to address in her situation) to and fro school everyday. The girl with spiky raven hair and golden eyes said nothing throughout the ride there and back, but once she got out of the car girls flocked her asking to carry her school bag and even her kendo sword.

Fuuka Gakuen is an all-girls academy, but the child wore her usual standard uniform that a boy would be wearing. However, this uniform was unique as it consists of only the color of white and flaming red with few gold rims to it. Besides her were a few others, but each have a different color unique of her own besides the standard white. They are a polite bunch, just like her husband here. Though Tohkiha Mai still confused as to how she should address her marriage to the daughter of her father's friend: Minagi Mikoto, whether to call the teen her wife or husband. By far, neither of them seemed to be the one wearing the pants in this marriage.

"Mai-chan, I know that everything seemed a bit sudden but please bear with it. Your father and I were the same way, and with time I fell in love with him. Give it time Mai-chan," Mai's mother said softly while shopping for supper with her daughter. The woman with a gentle smile and long brownish red hair, Mai looked very much like her mother except for the hair color. "But at least you're not married to a child and a girl at that," Mai raised her protest but was quickly silenced by her mother's gentle smile. "Be it may Mai-chan, but today's world had come to accepted it as a normal thing, unlike in my days. Still, I think Mikoto-chan is a wonderful child even though she has yet to grow up; Mai-chan that girl is a diamond in the rough so you shouldn't take her for granted. Who knows, someday you will realize that the child isn't a child anymore..." her mother spoke in a soothing voice almost singing-like.

When she arrived home and prepared for dinner before picking up her _wife_, Mai was surprised that the teen was already home with a few guests over. The maids were serving tea and snacks, while the girl's grandfather entertained the guests with his tales from his years traveling abroad. Mikoto was the first to noticed Mai; she stood up ruefully and strode away from the rest without as much an excuse. "Do not worry about dinner tonight; we will be going out as one of your friends called earlier asking to join her and the others for dinner. You should get ready; I will get our driver to drop you off on time." she smiled brightly at Mai, taking the grocery bags out of her hands and headed into the kitchen.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Tohkiha Mai-san. She's my beloved wife," the teen was already back and took Mai over to her group of friends and announced in a rather polite way. _Was the girl always so childish?_ Mai smiled politely at the other girls looking at her with curious eyes, she wasn't quite sure how to proceed or greet her young guests. The girl with short red hair, emerald eyes, with dark-green and white uniform studied Mai with her ever mischievous eyes. The one with hair that looked like octopus siting on her head, her uniform consist of a shade of pink and white looked at her with admiration, though no one was sure what is it that she's admiring about the person in front of her. Finally the last one, with her square but rimless glasses, her uniform consist of white and pale green shade, who looked at Mai shyly but politely giving a slight bow in greeting with Mai.

"So, haven't seen you in a while did you started college and got yourself a man already?" asked a young lady with shoulder length raven hair with a teasing smile on her lips. "Chie, I have yet to start college since I was thinking of taking a year off. There are plenty of family trivial matters going on for me right now." Mai answered her friend with caution as she needn't wished for further talk of such issue. After all, they're all from fairly wealthy background with good upbringing, but Harada Chie always loves to stick her nose in other's business. "That is quite enough Chie, do you not know when to not ask about such matter?" the woman with brown hair already cut the raven hair off before she could let a single word escape her mouth. They were childhood friends, and maybe now something more than that but that is there private matter and no one seemed bothered enough to talk about it.

"Can we order food already? I'm starving here," another young woman interrupted the other three. She looked well-dressed in slacks and tucked in shirt, her flowing midnight tresses seemed so captivated, though her habit of drumming her fingers on the table signaled that the conversation bored her. "Ara, ara... we should or we will be home late for our movie night," a Kyoto-ben accent filled the air around them. A woman with long wheat hair color, and eyes so red that it looked like blood smiling her usual polite smile but no one was sure if that was a true genuine smile or not but they rather not ask. So silence befall them as soon as they each give their order to the waiter, none wanted to ask the ultimate question about the absent of one person they considered to be overly loud and straightforward.

"So Shizuru, why isn't the annoying Haruka here with us today?" the one with midnight tresses asked her companion at last. "Her father wanted her to meet her fiance today, this will be the first time they meet and next time they will get married." Shizuru replied with the same smile still. Luckily, no one at the table was drinking at the moment or there would be spitting water all over each other, the news was rather shocking to the rest. They all knew how stubborn and hardheaded Suzushiro Haruka could be, and she had vowed to not give in to her parents on the arranged marriage no matter what. But that seemed to be banished now that she did, Mai wondered if Haruka's parents blackmailed her into going or something closely to that and the others seemed to agreed to that or rather thinking about the same thing as she is.

"I'm a bit nervous," the shy girl said to her friend while ignoring her parents completely. She isn't ready for this whole omai thing, and her parents thought that its time she should meet her future spouse as they put it. Which become quite obvious that the other party is a woman and not a man. "Yukino, there's nothing to worry about. After all, you're the kaicho and we're here to support you." Minagi Mikoto spoke in a soothing calming voice as two other young girls approached them. They seemed to be in their school's uniform still, only Yukino was out of her uniform and in a lovely pale yellow kimono. After all, they're at a tradition Japanese restaurant/tea house, so it is proper to dress as such as they all sitting on the low table (coffee table?).

The familiar voice caused Mai's amethyst eyes to wonder, and it fell on the feral girl who busied assuring her friend that there is nothing to be so nervous about. Her eyes dilated slightly at the sight of another person entering this private area walking proudly toward the table that's about two yards from hers. The tousle blonde mane and piercing amethyst eyes gazing at the people in front of it, the seriousness within the gaze would deter anyone from approaching. It's hard to approach someone so headstrong, and Mai should know because she had known the blonde for quite a few years to know that much.

"So, which one of you is Kikukawa Yukino?" the tall blonde asked as she flopped down ruefully almost glaring at the girls across from her since the parents excused themselves and got lost somewhere. Her booming voice also drawn the attention of everyone at the other table, and now they're all staring at her in disbelief. "Th-that would be me," poor Yukino squeak not daring to look at the tousle blonde directly. "I'm Suzushiro Haruka, please to meet you." Haruka said in a gentler tone with a warm smile accompanied it. "M-me too..." the shy girl replied as her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "I am sorry if I frighten you earlier," Haruka spoke charmingly trying to amend for her rudeness. "And who are these girls?" Haruka asked looking at the others with scary eyes. "They are... my friends from school... um... coming to support me..." Yukino said nervously. "I see, well order some foods then. It's on me as my apology for my behavior earlier," Haruka laughed heartily as she flagged a waiter waiting for them by the door.

"Ah, my friends seemed to be here also. Come Yukino, I shall introduce you to them," Haruka smiled as she got up when she saw Mai was staring in her direction. Yukino give a light nod and got up, with Mikoto's help since the girl haven't really used to wearing kimono all that much. "It looks wonderful on you; I hope you would like a traditional wedding Yukino." Haruka said confidently whether is it an order or not is still unclear to Yukino. "Are you flirting with my Yukino-chan, Haruka-san? Or do you just say that because it's just a force of habit?" Mikoto asked playfully but there's some seriousness in it all. "Of course not! Don't call my fiancé with such casual term child," Haruka scowled at Mikoto before pulling Yukino away from her.

"Looks like the unlawful common housewife is staking her claim on Yukino as the husband or was it wife?" the red head leaned over and whispered to Mikoto who in turn chuckled lightly. "Whoever wears the pants I guess," Mikoto replied nonchalantly at her friend. "Definitely Yukino," both the pink hair and raven hair said in unison before the red head could even give her view on the matter. "Wha? Why?" the red head raised her voice just above whisper. "Like you two, but which is wearing the pants? Shiho-chan here of course," Mikoto grinned as the red head glared at her while the pink hair girl give her an approval nod. "What about you? Who wears the pants in your relationship?" the red head finally got her counter at last. "I would let her wear the pants if she wants," Mikoto smiled cheekily.

Mai saw Haruka coming over, but she just couldn't avert her eyes from the smiling Mikoto on the other side of the room. _Was she always this playful?_ Mai wondered yet again, seeing how the girl looked so different here than when they're alone together. "You're all here; I didn't think you guys would come here." Haruka's voice broke into her thoughts. "I would like to introduce to you guys my fiancé, Kikukawa Yukino. Though I would rather like to call her my wife as soon as possible," Haruka grinned as everyone at the table looked a bit bugged eyes at her words. "P-please to meet you all," Yukino blushed and bowed deeply at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yukino-chan..." everyone said in unison. "Oh... Mai-san, we didn't know you're here too..." Yukino trailed off as she turned to wave for Mikoto and the other girl seemed to notice and complied.

"Yukino-kaicho, the other two left because they had to join their parents for dinner." Mikoto said politely to her friend first before turning her attention to the others and giving a polite bow. "You two know each other?" Chie asked suspiciously looking at Mai and then Mikoto. Of course, the others looked and saw the hidden exchange looks between the two. "Ah, yes..." Mai started. "We are distant cousin, and we just found out about it. So it's not like we know each other that well," Mikoto added saving Mai from explaining about their relationship to her friends. "But you two are..." "Yukino-san, the foods have arrived and it will be cold if we don't get back to our table. Please pardon us," Mikoto said politely with a hint of malice within it as she dragged the shy girl away with her and Haruka followed.

"I do not wish to embarrass her in front of her friends about our relationship," Mikoto spoke as she stopped and with manner sit down waiting for Yukino to sit down next to her. "What nonsense!" Haruka raised her voice slightly but not too loud that brought attention to them. "You do not understand this Suzushiro-san, as you weren't force to married someone you didn't love. I adore her, but that could hardly be called _love_ and she is a young woman, she would probably want a prince charming or a young man with a clear sight of the future. I am merely a teen, one with no goals but to win the National Championship in kendo for our school. We are from different worlds with different view of life, but I am unable to go against our parents and asked for a dissolve to our marriage so that she could be free from me." Mikoto explained in a mature and calming manner that's a bit too complex for someone her age to be saying. With that, Haruka suddenly lost the battle of words to a child who seemed more mature than any adults she'd met so far.

"Thank you for earlier," Mai said as Mikoto come out of the shower in her short and t-shirt. "You seem uncomfortable seeing me there," Mikoto shrugged as she went and got her futon out. "I wasn't expecting to see you there, so it was more of a surprise. Though you shouldn't have lied to them like that," Mai said watching the other girl unrolled the futon and went to turned the lights off. "My apology, goodnight Mai." Mikoto said and the lights went off. Mai found those words to be sincere with a hint of pain in it, yet so hallow and void of emotions at the same time.

Finally, spring arrived and the sakura trees blossomed beautifully, a wedding between Haruka and Yukino were held in private property with only close friends and families. Mikoto had grown a bit and girls flocked her as usual, and this was at Yukino's wedding to boot. _When did it change? When did she become so charming and handsome? _Mai isn't sure if she should use 'handsome' to describe Mikoto, but the girl did look striking in her black suit giving compliments to all the giddy girls around her. _When did this pain started when I saw her like that?_ Mai pressed one hand against her chest hoping to chase away the pain that suddenly bite at her heart; she looked away and took a sip of the red wine. _When did things become so complicated? _It seemed to be just questions but there's no answers, everyone seemed happy and yet Mai felt lonely for the first time in her life. Her vision focused again, just as Mikoto left with one of the girls holding hand and sharing a secret smile. A tiny green snake snuck into her heart and clouded her mind, but Mai remained at her seat while her eyes shooting daggers after the couple.

Life returned to normal, well somewhat as one avoided the other or mainly ignoring each other. They stopped playing the couple in front of their parents, and slept in separate rooms as Mikoto used the bus instead of letting Mai took her to school like before. The silence between them seemed to deafen those around them; even their families and servants felt it. But who would dare to approach a silence Mikoto or a sour face looking Tohkiha Mai. Time suddenly seemed to run out for them, as time seemed to go on forever to everyone around them.

_A/N: Um... this one just come and I'm not sure if I'm actually making any senses with this piece at all. Everyone in here seemed a bit out of character altogether, as I wanted to put them all in a more aristocratic type of society. It's just a strange idea that hit me somewhere around 3am last night. So I just had to put it up, though not sure if the title got anything to do with the story either. Heh, hope y'all enjoy_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prt. II_

Tension was thick in the air, as it has been for quite a while now. Dinner had been eaten in pure silence for months now, everyone is suffocating but no one peep a word about it. Even the grandfather stay quiet, he looked like he's about to burst because of the heavy silence about them.

"You two, in my study right now." He demanded leaving the dining room. The other two politely excused themselves and followed the old man, who walked pretty fast for someone his age. "Mikoto, whatever it is that you did to upset Mai-chan, apologize right this instance!" Mikoto's grandfather glared at her but she just looked back at him innocently enough. "Jiji, as far as I can recall..." Mikoto paused for a moment looking rather thoughtful. "I haven't done anything to upset Mai-san," she finished reserving Mai as a stranger by using the honorific title. "It doesn't matter; you two stay here and work whatever it is out. Don't you dare leave without working it out," he said sternly and slammed the door to the study room shut.

Mikoto let out a deep breathe, walking slowly facing the window and looking out at the dark sky above. "I've been thinking lately," she started. "That Mai-san isn't happy here," she paused again and inhaled deeply. "I will ask our parents for permission to dissolve this unwanted marriage." Mikoto finished and turned around to face Mai with the brightest smile she could muster. This sudden revelation startled Mai, she was happy of the news and yet something inside seemed to cracked and then shattered completely.

_When did you become so mature, so thoughtful?_ Yes, things had gotten complicated for Mai, just last year she hated this marriage but now she didn't want it to end. But that's just it, Mai suddenly recall the incident at Yukino's wedding where Mikoto left the party with one of her fans. This boiled her blood, and she could no longer bottle it up and this might be as good as anytime to get this over with.

"Was it because of that young girl with silver hair?" Mai asked calmly though her eyes looked like hot lava flowing out of the volcano. "No, Shion-san asked me to give her some lesson in kendo. She is a samurai fanatic," Mikoto replied without so much as blinking. The teen hadn't a clue as to why Mai would brought this up suddenly, but then again she haven't thought much about anything of late besides a way to end this unhappy marriage. "If not, then what prompt you to think that I'm unhappy with this marriage?" Mai asked crossing her arms over her busty chest. "You sighed so often that even a blind person could tell that you're unhappy here," the teen said flatly as she's tired of pretending to be noble and just. "True, I was unhappy about it at first, but as time goes by I started to feel things in a different ways and my heart desired something else. Something more basic, it is a sinful and animalistic desire and it bothered me lately." Mai paused looking a bit embarrassed to admit her deepest feelings so suddenly to the teen.

"Mai-san," Mikoto spoke softly standing in front of Mai looking at the busty woman's flushed face with loving eyes. "I adore you from the moment we met and maybe even love you, but that could hardly quenches your desire for someone to complete you." Mikoto said warmly wrapping her arms around Mai pulling the older one into an embrace. "But if you're willing to take a chance, I would very much wanted us to be away the next week just the two of us. Free from all the eyes around us, there we can talk open about what we desire. You can tell me about this animalistic desire of yours too," she cooed gently stroking the silky strawberry orange hair. "Mm..." Mai muffled a reply nodding into Mikoto's shoulder feeling warm and secured somehow.

When they come back into the dinning room, it becomes dead silence once more. No one asked them, as the two seemed to look the same when they left earlier and this irritated their grandfather. "Jiji," Mikoto started after dinner was over. "I wanted to go to the beach house with Mai-san early tomorrow morning and stay there for all of next week," she paused hearing the gasping from her parents. "I'm sure you can arrange that, since we didn't get our honeymoon time after the wedding did we?" Mikoto smiled a cat-like smile, one that sent her family scrambling in panic trying to fulfill her request.

Per her request, the two were at the beach house somewhere in Okinawa the next day. The place is beautiful, but Mai was exhausted from the flight that she ended up sleeping in for the rest of the day while Mikoto unpacked and went groceries shopping. By the time she got up, the sun was already set and dinner was already made. They had a quiet dinner, Mai still felt a bit weird about talking to her supposedly spouse about animalistic desire and Mikoto didn't seem to press on it.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you Mikoto?" Mai asked as the two sitting on the back porch watching the shore just a bit away from them. "I am fifteen, entering Fuuka High this coming Fall." Mikoto answered honestly. "So, do I get to hear about this animalistic desire of yours then?" she asked at last. "C-close your eyes then," Mai stuttered for the first time. _It's now or never, just do it! _She mentally encouraged herself watching Mikoto closed her eyes with a brow raised still, though she didn't asked her question. Quietly, Mai got up and carefully moved about until she's in front of the teen, bending a bit she tilted her head slightly and slowly moving forward. The sounds of the waves was becoming annoying, like its trying to ruin this perfect moment but Mai decided to ignore it for now and continued on before she lose her nerves for good. She brushed her lips gently against Mikoto's lips, surprised Mikoto parted her lips but her gasp never escaped as Mai boldly captured it with her own. "This is what you mean..." Mikoto trailed off when Mai pulled away looking away shamefully as well. "Let us go inside, the dew is coming down and you will get sick being out here." Mikoto said as she got up and took Mai's hand walking back inside. They got ready for bed, Mikoto smiled cheekily as she watched Mai combing her hair. "I really like that animalistic desire of yours," Mikoto said smiling still sitting on the edge of the bed as Mai finally went to turn off the light. Tonight, they will have to share the same bed as there are no extra futon around here.

The next day, they enjoyed the whole day at the beach just the two of them. Mai got a little bolder and stealing kisses from Mikoto quite often, they went out for dinner at a beach restaurant dressing casually and holding hands strolling down the street to the restaurant. Of course, there were plenty of eyes staring at the two, and most of them stared at the busty woman who tried her best to ignore all those lustful looks from the men passing them by. Mikoto, however, just had this satisfying smile on her face, so making her paying very little attention to anything around them but the road to dinner and the woman walking next to her.

"Ah, Minagi-san, another friend?" a young man greeted them at the door to the restaurant. "You wish," Mikoto said as she gives him a playful punch on the arm. "I'm her wife actually," Mai quickly said as she doesn't like how close this young man was getting to Mikoto. His eyes nearly bugged out, though it looked pretty big when he heard her said that. "Um... party for two and make it romantic..." he pulled a waitress nearby and give her the order. "This way please," the young waitress said leading the way as Mikoto walked by pulling Mai with her. So, once again they had dinner in silence with heavy air hung about them.

As they got home, Mai roughly pushed Mikoto against the door and kissed the teen forcefully. "We're still married, so that makes you mine. Remember that," Mai said asserting her dominance as she left Mikoto there and headed into the bedroom. "Sweet, but ow..." Mikoto murmured once Mai was out of earshot, her back went smack into the doorknob when Mai pushed her. Rubbing her back, she headed toward the bedroom, hoping for no more pain but then again, things are getting quite interesting with her older woman. Mai was already in bed with the cover pulled over her head, probably ignoring Mikoto's present though the teen doesn't seem bothered by it as she changed her clothes and crawled into bed herself. Though she can't help but let out a slight whimper when she lies down, as the bruise seemed to start to swell a bit.

"A-are you okay?" Mai asked sounding worried in the dark after hearing Mikoto's light cry. "Yeah, never better!" Mikoto jumped and recovered quickly. "Though maybe next time you assert your dominance, can we do it on bed instead? The doorknob isn't soft like a bed," Mikoto winced as she turned on her side so that the aching feeling would stop. "Minagi Mikoto that is not something you should be joking about if it hurt that bad." Mai said as she sat up and turned on the bed light and checked on the blacken bruise on Mikoto's back. "But you were so cute when you're mad or should I say _sexy_," Mikoto tried to sound all innocent as Mai rubbed the bruise in trying to dissipate the bruised blood. "Serve you right," Mai murmured as she put a bit more pressure on it causing poor Mikoto to actually yelp out in pain. "Merciful, you're an abusive wife Mai-san..." Mikoto managed that much even through the pain and she still used honorific with Mai's name.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prt. III_

They got back just in time for Mikoto's trip to Tokyo for the Kendo Championship Tournament, which Mai decided to accompanying the teen there. "You sure you want to come with me there?" Mikoto asked as she thrown her two bags into the private jet. "I just thought that it would be interesting to watch, since I've never saw you practice kendo before." Mai reasoned. "Okay, but people in Tokyo aren't like here." Mikoto warned Mai.

True, Tokyo people always seemed to be in a rush, and they're not as polite as one would think of them to be. It was held at a huge stadium, the place was packed and Mai was lucky to got a front row seat. Mikoto sit out on most of them, as the team put her as their wild card for the final round. When final round rolled around, dressing in her kendo outfit with a mask over her face for protection the teen rose to her feet and stepped on the platform. She was calming, made no movement to hint her opponent of her attack; she was actually waiting for her opponent to make the first move.

Mai watched as the fight started, the opponent finally make the first move and Mikoto gracefully blocked it. A true sport, they danced as their wooden swords clashed as their heels squeak the wooden floor under them. Those seemed to be the only noises in the stadium, as everyone else had held their breath following every movement on the stage platform.

They won first place, and Mai waited for Mikoto outside the lockers as the teen had to change out of her kendo outfit. Slipping on her shirt, slacks, and a loose tie (her own signature style when she's not in school), Mikoto folded her uniform and put it into the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Stretching herself again to loosen the muscles up a bit as a smile spread across her face, Mikoto excused herself from her teammates for personal reason and they accepted it. They knew the girl was popular and a little more than just eccentric, but the teen also got them the first place in many tournaments as well as many new kendo enthusiastic members. She was voted team captain for two years in a roll, yet she declined the position both times as she was the Student Council Vice President.

"Sorry to make you wait," Mikoto said smiling cheekily greeting Mai outside of the lockers. "You did great on there," Mai said with a bright smile of her own. "Let's go out for dinner, and then some karaoke. I know you like karaoke," Mikoto said as the two left the building and flagged down a cab. "Sure," Mai tried not to sound too excited but she love karaoke, practically going to a karaoke bar nearly everyday after school since junior high. They went to a comfortable restaurant together, and so many eyes stared at them the whole time, though it was mostly at Mai's busty chest. Then a waiter brought a fruity drink to Mai, placed it on the table and both girls eyed the drink questionably.

"Excuse me, we didn't order this." Mai said to the waiter. "Ah well, it's from the gentleman at that table over there. He said it's on him," the waiter said pointing at the young man with burning red hair sitting about two tables from Mai with two other men with him. Mai looked over and he flashed her a grin, or maybe a seducing smile she can't tell but it made her wanted to roll her eyes badly but she refrained herself from doing so. "Bring it back to him and tell him that I'm not interested in fruity people," Mai said after returning her attention to the teen across from her. Mikoto just chuckled lightly as the waiter did as he was told, "So if I order one like that for you... Would that make me a fruity person too?" "Eat your dinner," Mai said looking a bit flustered as she stepped on Mikoto's foot under the table making the teen nearly jumped. A lesson learned, never teased Tohkiha Mai or else.

Just the dinner ended, Mikoto excused herself to the ladies room leaving Mai alone surrounded by lustful stares. "Hey babe, there's no need to be mean and call us fruity for wanting to buy you a drink. You look lonely, why don't you come over there with us?" the young man with messy red hair said waltzing over to her table. His face was a shade of red, a sign of drunkness though not so bad that he doesn't know what he's talking about. "No thank you," Mai politely declined. "Aww... there's no need to be shy cupcake," another voice chimed in, this time it was one of his friend with braided hair and dark skin. "You don't look like you're from around here; luckily we're native here so let us show you around. We can show you a good time," the one with shoulder length green hair said while licking his lips. "No thank you, and for your information I'm married. Your pickup lines are pathetic too," Mai glared at them with her amethyst eyes but they didn't flinched but only look mad.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my seat." Mikoto's voice rung out behind them and Mai was glad to see the teen. "Beat it kid," the one with braided hair said to Mikoto. Mikoto narrowed her eyes on him, sending chills down his spine and pretty much turned him into a coward immediately. "Don't you dare touch _my_ woman," her words were low and dangerous putting fears into the three men's heart. She was standing very close to the one with braided hair, close enough that no one noticed the knife pushing against his guts. He tugged at the other two, and they make haste moving back to their table while everyone else stared at them.

That event spoiled their mood, mostly Mikoto's good mood but she took Mai to a karaoke bar anyway since she did promise the woman that they would go there after dinner. They spend a few hours there, Mikoto didn't sing as she said that she rather listened to Mai sings instead and that put the smile back on the older woman's face. Then they headed back to the hotel they're staying in, Mikoto's teammates dropped by just right after the two got back and took her away from Mai for a celebration of their win. So Mai went to bed alone, and Mikoto didn't come back until early in the morning and slept on the floor so that she wouldn't be waking Mai up.

Once they got back, things become eerily silence between them once more and it freaked everyone in the house out yet again. "Ahem," Mikoto's grandfather cleared his throat as everyone sits in the living room for this important family meeting. "What is it with you two again? Didn't you already work whatever it is out the last time?" Jiji asked eyeing Mai and then his granddaughter. "We kind of did, and now we just run into another wall." Mikoto said with a smile. "Mikoto!" Jiji raised his voice at her making her parents cringed a bit. "I do not care what it is, your parents and I will be away this weekend for business. You two better work it out or I'm sending both of you to marriage counselor," he ordered and both girls cringed at the mention of a third party getting involved in their affair (not like they have one). "Yes Jiji," they said in unison. "Good, now get to it!" he commanded and the girls got up and left for their room.

"We need to talk," Mai said as soon as they got to their bedroom. "Who is wearing the pants in this?" she blushed lightly at her own question and Mikoto looked wide-eyed at the busty woman. "You were pretty dominance when you said that I'm yours," Mikoto recovered quickly. "But when we're still in Tokyo, you called me _your_ woman..." Mai turned a shade deeper this time. "I guess I hated when people looking at you with lustful eyes, I wanted to be the only one looking at you." Mikoto replied honestly. "At least you know how I feel when those girls flocked at you every morning in front of the school's gates," Mai murmured under her breathe but Mikoto heard it clearly. "I wanted to be the only one to touch you and no one else," Mikoto said as she pulled Mai into a hug. "I muff mm..." Mai muffling as she buried her head onto Mikoto's shoulder.

"So... we're still married?" Mikoto asked as she pushed Mai away far enough so they could look at each other. "Of course, why wouldn't we?" Mai said blushing from head to toes now. "Thank you Mai-san..." Mai cut her off by capturing her lips and suddenly bit down on it causing Mikoto to let out a yelp. "Call me that again and we're getting a divorce," Mai pouted not looking at Mikoto with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I love Mai," Mikoto whispered as she hugged the older woman from behind while tasting her own blood in her mouth. "Thank you for marrying me," she finished kissing Mai's neck gently before resting her head on the latter's shoulder.

Mikoto sat on the edge of the bed leaning back slightly as Mai sat on her lap, cupping her face with delicate hands Mai kissed the teen passionately. Lips parted, tongues explored and danced in harmony, soft sweet sounds escaped and it is the only noise in the room right now. When the kiss ended, they decided to get some rest since there's no need to hurry as they have the rest of the weekend all to themselves. There will be plenty of times for them to explore their animalistic desire within both of them, and maybe sinful pleasure will happen from uncovering their animal side. Mai was glad she listened to her mother about giving this marriage time, though it happened faster than she thought it would be but she's happy nonetheless. After all, the Minagi's charm is hard to resist and it's not like Mai was resisting it or anything because there's no need to resist it. She did fell in love after marriage after all, and it's a wonderful feeling too though she would have to constantly asserting her dominance to Mikoto because of the girl's popularity in school. But who could blame her? Mikoto isn't any better off either, as she got pretty possessive when men looking at Mai with lustful eyes. Still, no one could tell who's wearing the pants in this marriage, not even their family could tell.

_End~_


End file.
